The goal is to determine how well 126 middle-aged Caucasian males and females who participated in a longitudinal study recall what they ate at earlier ages. Recalls of food frequency intake from a structured interview in 1983 are compared with historical records of consumption obtained earlier in their lives. The specific aims are to determine: 1) to what extent these adults recall what they ate at earlier ages; 2) how much recalled information improves upon the determinations of consumption at earlier ages over that available from current intake alone; and 3) how respondent characteristics affect accuracy of recall. The method is to study commonly consumed foods and other foods or food groups of special interest in studies of diet and cancer. The latter include fruits and vegetables, foods high in dietary fiber, items contributing major amounts of vitamin A activity to diets, animal protein foods, salt cured, pickled, and smoked foods, alcohol, coffee, tea, vitamin-mineral supplements and major sources of fat in diets. Reports of current consumption (age 50) and recalls of intakes of these same items at age 30, 18, puberty (year of peak height velocity (plus/minus) 1 year) and childhood (ages 5-7) are obtained using a structured precoded food frequency interview. Food consumption at the specified ages, sex, childhood IQ, and highest attained educational level are abstracted from longitudinal records. Respondent characteristics including degree of participation in food purchasing and preparation, current memory, and memory of health related events (childhood illnesses, weight at various ages, menarche in females) are obtained at interview and rated against data from longitudinal records. Analysis of Aim 1 involves calculation of correlation coefficients for each food of recalled intake vs. recorded at each age. For Aim 2, the analysis is extended through partial correlations, and Aim 3 is assessed using multiple regressions.